Sun and Moon
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: FE10: Two branded sisters grow up isolated in a dark forest. Then one day they are ripped out of their quiet sanctuary and forced to face the world and all the surprises and problems it brings. RanulfXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me- my OC's do**

**Prologue**

Night settled over the continent of Tellius and across the lands beorc and laguz alike drifted off into a deep slumber, except for a few. On the outskirts of Begnion there was a village. A tiny collection of houses and fields that squatted on the edge of a intimidating forest. The trees stood together and the air was always heavy with some unknown threat. No-one went in it except for a couple of crazy, suicidal adventuring types who later turned up babbling about some monstrous creature attacking them.

The villagers were a close-minded and traditional people, change did not come easily to them and living so far away from everyone had turned them suspicious and harsh. It was from this isolated place that a woman was attempting to leave. Staying close to the shadows, she wove around the houses; jumping, sneaking, crouching. A thick brown cloak with a hood covered her face and figure. Her breath came out in short bursts and she gripped her hood with impressive force,

"Mother?" A tiny voice pierced through the night and the woman whirled around to silence it.

"Be quiet little ones, you mustn't make a sound." her voice was a whisper in the dark. Two children trailed after her. Their faces too were covered by cloaks but they were tiny, not any older than 5 or 6. Two heads bobbed and the children followed their mother through the darkened streets of the small town. One of the children sniffled and the woman could faintly see tears running down her daughters face. Quickly checking the area, she knelt down and embraced the girl in a hug.

"Please do not cry my little Thetia, it breaks my heart when you cry. Hold on a little longer and we will be safe." she comforted her daughter and the child wiped furiously at her tears.

"I won't fail you mother." her voice rang with all the conviction that her young age could summon. Her mother released her and they continued on their silent journey.

Thetia was confused, tired and upset but she would not let her mother down. Her twin sister, Sofia, was having no problem remaining quiet and calm but Thetia liked to be loud and active. This sneaking was difficult and frustrating. Her mother had woken them up in the middle of the night, she had been frantic and skittish the whole time and had given no explanation as to what they were doing. Keeping awake was hard work. Her eyes kept drooping and the cloak was warm on her skin. She clutched it round her and followed her mother obediently.

A dog barked somewhere behind them and her mother froze. Spinning round, Thetia gasped at the look on her mothers face, she was terrified. Fear. Thetia knew what fear was. Fear was when Sofia threatened to tell mum what she had done wrong, fear was climbing to the top of a tree then looking down and finding she couldn't move, the look on her mothers face however, was terror.

Glancing back she saw a faint glow appear from the other end of the street, squinting she could make out people, a lot of people. Before she was able to make out any faces her mother yanked on her hand and dragged her down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. Adrenaline and confusion pumped through her, but even then she and Sofia struggled to keep up with their agile mother.

The sound of her heart blocked out all other noises and her tunnel of vision narrowed so that she could only see the figure of her mother running ahead of her. Why were they running from the people? Sure the villagers weren't exactly the nicest in Begnion but they wouldn't hurt them right?

The stone path beneath her feet became grass as they sharply turned and sprinted off into the fields. Branches caught in her clothes and hair, she couldn't see a thing except the brown of her mothers cloak. The muscles in her legs started to cramp and the howls of dogs got closer and closer, now accompanied by the low hum of human voices. She couldn't bring herself to care, tiredness and hunger gnawed at her.

"Do not stop Thetia, you cannot let them catch you!" her mothers yelled out in a panic as she saw her slow down. Tears appeared in her eyes once again. She just wanted this awful night to be over. Sniffing she clenched her fists and forced her aching legs to move. One foot after the other, that's was all she focused on. The snarls of hounds got nearer and nearer pushing her onwards. Stones cut into her feet and branches snagged at her clothes. Branches? Surely they weren't..? She forced her head up and almost ran into a tree.

The cursed forest!! Why were they here? It would be better to face the angry dogs then this. She had heard about this place and did not like it. Her mothers hand dragged her behind a tree and finally she collapsed panting on the floor. She wiped at her face in an attempt to wake herself but it did little good.

"I think she ran in here!" A deep voice yelled above the dogs and the thump of footsteps got closer and closer. She cringed and tried to worm herself into the wood.

"Are you crazy! That forest is evil, if we go in there we won't come out." A second voice protested.

"That's nothing but a rumor and she couldn't have gotten far. Not with those two freaks for children she has." Sofia flinched and Thetia looked away. She ran her fingers over her mark. It was on her left shoulder; a series of red lines and circles forming an elegant pattern. Sofia had one just like it only on her right shoulder. Mother often told them to keep them hidden because the villagers didn't like them.

The voices were getting nearer and nearer. Her mother was looking desperate; turning her head left and right to find an escape. Suddenly she found herself being pushed up, high into the branches of the tree.

"What...?" she protested but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Stay here. Be silent and whatever happens do not leave until you are sure there is no-one around. Do you understand?" Her voice was iron and her soft face was tense with stress and fear. The girls nodded. Marina allowed her shoulders to drop. They would be safe. She looked at them, perhaps for the last time and smiled. They were her whole world and as long as they survived she would be happy. Her hands fell to the necklace round her neck, she wouldn't need it any more but they would. Her hands yanked the cord over her head and forced it into Sofia's hand.

"Keep this with you, it will bring you luck." She whispered.

"I think I see something over there!" Her head whipped round at the voice. It was time to go. She kissed her daughters once on their forehead.

"I love you both so much. Keep safe and look after each other. Grow up and show the world how special you really are." She blinked away tears as she said her final goodbye to them. Letting go of their hands was the hardest thing she had to do. She smiled again then bolted away from them, and out into the fields again.

"There she is!" She ran faster, she had to draw them far away from where her daughters were hiding. Something hard struck the back of her leg and she tumbled to the floor. Cheers sounded from behind her and ropes were soon tied around her hands. Kneeling on the floor she raised her head to meet the man she hated most, Clark the leader of this hate-filled mob.

Back in the tree Thetia squirmed and wriggled to get a better view of what was happening. "What are you doing?" her sister whispered.

"Mother told us to stay still and silent." she hissed and attempted to drag her back down.

"I just want to see." Thetia protested. Something felt very, very wrong to her. She_ knew _that something bad was going to happen. Her eyes found her mother being pulled along by a rope to the center of the people. She could hear some of the things they were yelling.

"Sub-human lover!"

"Traitor."

"Witch!"

"Where is your beloved bird now Marina?"

Thetia wanted to cover her ears and block out the taunts but she couldn't move. Her eyes fixed on the horrible scene in front of her. Her mother didn't say a word; just stood there in the grass staring blankly ahead. A figure stepped out of the crowd, it was Clark. Thetia hated him; he was ugly, mean and smelled really bad. He held up a hand and the crowd was silenced.

"Marina Bawulan, for the past few years you have been polluting our village with your evil magic and half-breed children. We have been extremely forgiving but recently you have gone too far." His voice was slimy and sent shivers down Thetia's spine.

"Your daughters, Thetia and Sofia have been seen cursing and assaulting innocent children with magic. You must have taught them evil spells and led them away from the teachings of the goddess Ashera. How do you plea?" Thetia frowned. Magic? They had no idea how to use magic. They're mother could but she only used it for small things. The only child they had harmed had been bullying Sofia and she had pushed him off her. Why was he lying?

Marina raised her head to meet his eyes. "My children have done nothing wrong. The only thing they did was push your son in the mud for attacking them. But then again he is like his father. Crying at the first sign of danger and running away like a coward." Her voice was filled with contempt. Clark's pudgy face became red with anger.

"Lies." he roared "Your cursed brats attacked him with black magic. You have embraced the dark god and are evil. You plan to take control of this village."

Marina took off her hood, letting her red hair fall past her shoulders. "We both know that I've done no such thing. This is a result of your prejudice and stupidity." her voice was calm and quiet vastly opposite to the angry yelling of Clark.

"Of course you have turned to the dark god! Why else would you have had two children with a sub-human? The branded are monstrosities, they don't belong anywhere!" Thetia winced at the fury in his voice. Branded? So that's what they were. Marina had told them little about their father. Only that she loved him completely and that he had been killed in a battle before they were born.

Marina refused to answer, instead she let her eyes travel over the mob; they turned away from her gaze whether with shame or fear she did not know. Flapping wings could be heard overhead and she looked up in time to see a flock of hawks pass over them. Turning away from the sky she saw Clark unsheathe his sword. A grim smile appeared on her face.

"You always were an impatient one." she mused her blue eyes dull in the light of the torches.

"Silence wench! For your crimes against this village and the goddess Ashera, you are sentenced to death." Thetia's heart stopped. Surely she had misheard. She felt Sofia freeze and the hand on her leg went limp. No.

A glint of silver. The sword thrust forward in a deadly strike and she stared unable to tear her eyes away. She watched as the blade passed through her mothers chest. Oblivious to the cheers of the crowd, she saw her mother fall to the ground, one hand on her chest and the other by her side. The sword shone red in the darkness. Blood. Marina's blood. Still she couldn't move, but she wanted to. Dimly, she heard her sister crying softly but all she could focus on was the figure of her mother falling to the ground with a final sickening thud.

"The witch is dead!" The cry was taken up and they started hugging and patting each other on the back. A dark angry feeling rose up inside of her, she couldn't name it but it was ugly. It got stronger as she stared at the villagers. What had they done wrong? Why did they kill her mother? She looked down at her crying sister. They were alone now. She looked behind her at the forest. It was dark and mysterious no-one really knew it well and lost travelers were common. But it was their only chance to survive. Shooting one last glance at the cheering villagers she nudged her sister.

"Sofi, come on. We can't stay here long. They'll find us." Her sister didn't move. "Come on Sofi move. Mother wanted us to live." she urged and her twin seemed to snap out of it. She clutched the necklace and nodded.

"We will live, for her." An understanding passed between the two siblings and they slowly began to edge themselves down the tree as the mob dispersed. Their feet hit the floor with a soft thump and they began to move deeper into the forest. It was a strange new world but they would survive, they had to.

**AN: This is my first fire-emblem fanfic so please tell me what you think. This fic is going to be set in Radiant Dawn. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me - my OC's do**

**Chapter 1**

_(18 years later)_

The deer grazed on the fresh grass below the trees. It's ears flicking from side to side, listening for the sounds of danger. It chewed quickly eager to return to its home and get out of the open. The only noises were the normal ones from birds and insects that inhabited the forest. The area was dark and only a few of the suns rays reached the floor as the thick canopy of leaves covered almost everything. An owl hooted from afar and the deer raised it's head up. Looked left then right. The only movement was from the wind gently blowing the leaves around.

Cautiously the deer began to eat again, taking large mouthfuls of grass and checking it's surroundings constantly. It would all be in vain. Hidden amongst the greenery the hunter drew her bow in a single stroke, her eyes focused on the deers heart and she released the arrow. It hit the creature dead on target, the deer didn't have any time to react. Birds and smaller animals scurried away from the corpse then silence blanketed the place.

Swinging out of the tree the hunter moved over to her prize. She pulled down the camouflaging green hood and smiled. She and Sofia would eat well tonight. Against all odds the twins had survived in the "cursed forest", she snorted at the thought. They had never encountered any monster. No-one knew the forest better than them, sometimes if they needed to make a little extra money they would act as guides for the various travelers and adventurers that roamed around the various towns on the borders.

She began to tie the deer up in order to make it easier to carry. The forest was home, out there in the world was the danger and violence. On the few times that she had visited a village she had heard the tales of war and hatred that seemed to appear in every country, it was why they decided to stay hidden amongst the trees. A peaceful sanctuary isolated from the rest of the world and its troubles.

She checked her water canteen; it needed refilling. Slinging the deer around her shoulders she began to run through the trees. This was one of her frequent hunting trails and she knew where all the clean water sources where. Her clothes were a mixture of browns, greens and blacks that allowed her to disappear if she so chose. Some where handmade, others had been stolen or bought from the few towns on the edges of the wood.

Soon a small lake appeared and she bent down to refill her canteen. Thetia studies her reflection; long red, almost orange, hair that was tied up in a tight ponytail, a few curls escaped but that's what she was, unruly. Her purple eyes stared back at her, she wasn't delicate and pretty like Sofia her build was slightly more sturdier and her face lacked the softness that her sister (and mother) possessed. She sighed and finished filling up the canteen. Time to head back.

She made her way nimbly through the trees, a ghost in the background. Some people had even labeled her as the "spirit of the forest". She shook her head, honestly could people not think up rational explanations for things they didn't comprehend. Beorc and Laguz were too confusing for her to understand which was why she loved her home. Here there was one simple rule: survive. The familiar scent of earth and pine filled her noses, she stopped and took a swig out of her water canteen. Her eyes didn't stop moving around the clearing; she was always alert for danger. Her sister and her had always been different to beorc and laguz, her experiences as a guide had taught her that much. She had heard some of the travelers call her a 'Branded'. She guessed this was why her eyes were significantly better than a beorcs. This had been a great help during the earlier years in the forest.

She shook her head to clear the memories gathering in her mind. If you wanted to live here you had to live in the present. She started her run again. Eventually she came to the one of the oldest trees in the forest; a massive oak that stretched to the sky. If you looked at it carefully, you could just about see the small tree house lodged within the branches. It was one of the many shelters that she and Sofia had made. They had about 15 safe places in the forest where they could sleep and eat. Thetia rapped her bow against the trunk and a rope ladder fell down.

"Catch anything?" her sisters voice came from the above.

"A deer that was strayed too far from its herd." Thetia replied and began to ascend up into the leaves. She hauled herself onto the wooden platform and took the deer off her shoulder. Sofia was building a small fire so she took out a knife and began to skin the deer. Her eyes flicked upwards to examine her sister.

Sofia was smaller and more fragile than her sister, their faces were the same shape, although again hers was slightly harder than Sofi's. The big difference between the two was that Sofi's hair was white and fell down her back in a straight curtain whilst hers seemed to curl out everywhere.

"Any trouble?" Sofi asked, poking the fire with a stick.

"No, pretty quiet today. Guess that pack of wolves has finally moved on." the canines had disrupted her hunting trails and she was glad that they had left.

Sofi snorted. "Good, you've been complaining about them so much for the past couple of weeks that I wanted to strangle you."

"Like you could." she retorted a smile on her lips, they both knew that she was the better one in a fight. Sofia was way to gentle, a quality which she had kept despite living in the wild. Soon the noise of sibling bickering filled the air as they prepared their meal. Thetia took a bite out of the her food.

"How much money do we have left?" even as isolated as they were some things they had to buy. Sofi's face fell.

"It's almost all gone, since _someone _had to buy a new bow."

"O come on! The old one was dead! You wouldn't want me to face the terrors of the forest with faulty equipment. I might die." she protested. Her sister smiled and shook her head.

"So dramatic."

"Yeah but you love me." she smiled and took another bite out of her meal. "We're near Belur, it's a pretty big town. I'm sure we can find someone who needs a couple of guides."

Sofi nodded but looked away. She knew it was necessary to replenish their funds but truthfully, she hated leading people through the forest. People, both Beorc and Laguz, scared her. Whenever they visited a town she let Thetia do the talking and she stayed in the background. She only trusted her sister. Bitter memories of that night tore trough her, she could still hear the villagers screaming at her mother. No. People could not be trusted. Her hands fingered the necklace around her neck. It was a simple chain with a pendant. The pendant was a silver carving of a sun and moon, and her pride and joy. Each day she polished it to keep it sparkling, it was the last connection to their mother.

Neither of them had returned to the village that they had been born in, and they had sworn that they never would. The nearest they got to the place was when they visited their mothers shrine. Marina's body had been burnt and her ashes scattered to the winds in order to "cleanse" the town and its people from the "curse of the Dark God". So in honour of her memory the twins had built a sort of altar thing in a nearby clearing. Sofi had carved a picture of their mother into the rock and in order to dissuade anyone from destroying it she had also carved some random runes onto the stone. A rumor had sprung up that any who tried to destroy the shrine would be cursed horribly.

Night fell quickly in the forest and soon Thetia was getting ready for sleep. She stretched out and covered herself with one of the few blankets they owned.

"Night Sof."

"Night Tia." she scowled in the dark. She hated the nickname and they both knew it. Her eyes turned to the sky. The moon was crescent shaped tonight and she could make out a couple of stars. Drowsiness began to overcome her and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Sofia watched her sister drift off to sleep. Thetia could never stay up late, she was a day person; energetic, happy and a little crazy at times. Herself however, she sighed and lay against a thick branch, she always felt more alive at night. It was as if she absorbed energy out of the moon and stars which was drained out by the sun in the morning. Sleep did not come easy to her. So she settled down to listen to the night, it always brought her peace.

**The next day**

Sofia always hated being surrounded by strangers; she could feel their eyes on her, watching her, judging her. She pulled her hood over her head, it gave her comfort, a shield against the world. Thetia gripped her hand, but she walked with her head held high amongst the crowd, though her hand itched to touch the mark on her shoulder. There were a few whispers from those that recognized them from previous outings.

The inn was a bit quiet today and there were only a couple of people around. The innkeeper nodded at Thetia, he was one of the few contacts they had on the outside and would sometimes help them find jobs. Sofi became her sisters shadow and kept an eye on the customers in the back.

"Hey Ryan." Thetia put a hand on the bar and met his eyes. Ryan was around 50ish. He stood a little over 6 feet and had a large stomach. He didn't smile just grunted and went on wiping cups.

"What do you want Thetia, business ain't been so good lately and I don't want you or your sister scaring any customers away." His voice was thick and Sofia tensed at his words. Yet another reason why she didn't interact with people, they were rude. Tia scowled.

"Now listen.." from the tone of voice Sofi could tell that Tia was getting angry. Not they way to go about getting a job. She grabbed her sisters arm. Tia turned to look at her and she shook her head.

"Calm down." she whispered "We need some money."

Tia took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. "Look just tell us this. Do any of these" She looked around at the customers "fine people need a pair of guides through the forest." Ryan stroked his chubby chin as if in deep thought.

"Can't think of any. Now get out and go back to that damned forest where you belong." Sofi shook her head. Usually Ryan was nicer but the loss of business had turned his mood sour. She tapped Tias shoulder.

"I think there's another inn on the other side of town." Hopefully they would find some employment. Tia nodded and they turned to leave when...

"Excuse me. Did you two say you were guides." They turned to see a small group of three sitting at one of the tables. Thetia blinked. They certainly looked like an odd group; 2 Laguz and a beorc. The beorc was small, red haired and was pouting at one of his companions.

"What are you doing Muarim! We don't need guides, I can find my own way. My sense of direction never fails!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's what you said last time." the female Laguz spoke. She had black wings and dark hair. There was a small smile on her face.

"Well we got there....eventually." the red head said again this time mumbling under his breath and glaring at a corner. Tia turned her attention back to the one who had spoken. He was the tallest of the three and from the look of him, the strongest. He was a beast Laguz, she could tell from his ears and the tail was a big help.

She walked a little closer with Sofi following right behind her. "Do you need guides?" Her social skills hadn't developed much and she was very blunt. He met her gaze with an even stare.

"Yes. Can show us a way through the forest into Daien? We need to get there quickly." He said. Tia smiled.

"Sure we can but will we is the question. Nothing comes for free." He nodded.

"We will pay you." She nodded and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Thetia and this is my sister Sofia." Sofi nodded but didn't move closer.

"My name is Muarim. This is Vika and the young one is Tormod."

"Nice to meet you. To get to Daien should take a couple of days as long as you don't mind walking at night." All 3 shook their heads. "Well then. We have a deal."

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for this chapter been busy. Huge thank yous to Nijigasumi and vampireizzy for the reviews! Advice is always welcomed hope you enjoyed this chap!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me - my OC's do**

**Chapter 2**

Thetia was going to kill Tormod. The annoying, hyperactive mage had not stopped talking for the past few days but luckily the end was in sight. The border to Daein was only a few miles away, still her hands itched to stab him with with something...an arrow, her hunting knife, her fingernails...something painful. Seriously, how did Muarim and Vika stand the incessant noise.

Despite the irritating noise maker, who spent most of the time speaking to Sofi, the trip was one of the better ones. The group didn't sneer or insult them and best of all they didn't complain. She had no patience for whiners or complainers.

"Muarim my feet hurt." That's it she was going to kill him.

"Patience little one, I'm sure we will be there soon." Goddess bless you Muarim, she thought and turned her attention back to the path. So far they had encountered nothing that dangerous, a bear and a couple of wolves but they had been scared off by Muarim. Thetia was unsure what to make of the green Laguz, he was so different form the people she was used to. He had stayed calm and clear-minded, Vika seemed to avoid them as if she was wary of them. The raven stayed close to Tormod but Thetia caught her staring at her and Sofia a couple of times.

The world was changing again, from Muarim and Tormod they had learnt of the conflicting powers in the world and how the unrest Daein was growing. They were going to help an old friend. That was all that they had told them and Thetia had asked no more. The fighting in Daein did not concern her and she respected peoples privacy as long as they respected hers. She could hear Sofi and Tormod speaking in the back.

"So you've lived here all your lives." Sofi smiled at the shock in his voice.

"Yes Tia and I grew up here. It is our home and provides most of what we need."

"So you never leave here!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes this was our first venture into the civilised world." Thetia called back. Tormod looked awestruck and Sofi shook her head.

"My sister only jests, we occasionally go to the villages on the outskirts of the forest for supplies." Thetia just smiled at the boys naïvety. Tormod glared at the archer, then turned back to her.

"You must get pretty lonely out here, just you and your sister."

"We are fine just by ourselves." she said

"But every creature needs some form of contact, no-one wants to be truly alone." Sofi turned to face Tormod, there was a surprising amount of wisdom on his face. Before she could answer her sister turned back.

"Look, Sofi and I are fine on our own we don't need your sympathy or pity!" her voice was harsh and the whole group stopped. Tia was shaking and clenching her bow. Muarim put a hand on her shoulder.

"No-one was pitying you, we are just surprised by your lifestyle. I've never heard of people living in the forest by themselves. It is your choice in life and we respect that."

Thetia bit her tongue, it hadn't been their choice to come here. They were forced to. She shrugged off his hand. "Let's just keep going. The edge of the forest is near and you should be in Daein soon." The party began to move again although in a more sombre mood. Sofi just watched her sister march on. There was a lot of anger in her sister and she could only hope it would pass with time.

**An hour later**

"There it is, the border to Daein." she pointed to the row of towers that littered the countryside. "Carry on north and you should reach the closest town to the edge." Muarim nodded and Tormod jumped in the air.

"We're almost there. Hold on Sothe we'll be there soon." She had hoped he would have calmed down by now. Vika turned to them.

"Thank you for your assistance . Here is the pay for your services." Thetia smiled and accepted the gold.

"Hey I've got a great idea." Oh no thought Thetia. "Why don't you two come with us, we could always use another fighter or two."

Sofia held up her hands and smiled apologetically. "We can't I'm afraid. Affairs outside the forest do not concern us. It'd be better if we left matters outside alone." Tormod was about to complain when Muarim clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Very well. I hope we meet again. There's something different about you two and you have been good companions these past few days." he said and the sisters nodded.

"I suppose you weren't the worst travellers we've had. The little monkey needs some more training though." Tormod glared at her and Sofi rolled her eyes.

"Good luck on whatever you are doing. I hope you find your friend." she said and the sisters turned to re-enter the forest. As soon as they had gone Muarim turned to Vika.

"Is something the matter. You didn't speak much during the journey." Vika met his gaze.

"There is something strange about those two. I felt nervous whenever they were near but I don't know why." She sighed. Tormod shrugged his shoulders.

"Sofia seemed pretty nice but Tia has anger issues."

"That's not what we meant little one."

The sisters retreated further into the forest, a comfortable silence between them. It was late afternoon and the forest was alive with noise and sights. A glint of red caught her eye and she froze grabbing Sofi's hand. The glint was off armour; soldier armour. She dragged Sofi into the trees and became immobile. Being spotted by Begnion soldiers was not high on their to-do list. Sure enough the noise of footsteps got closer and closer, they could hear the loud voices of the soldiers echoing in the clearing.

There was a horde of soldiers marching through the forest. Sofi clutched Thetia's hand and the sisters remained frozen. She craned her neck to get a better view. Soldiers made Thetia nervous, they could hurt her and her sister. At least with normal villagers they had more skill with a weapon here they were outnumbered. Their only hope was to remain still and pray they move on.

The soldiers were in a foul mood, their commander Jarod had ordered them out here as punishment for letting the silver haired maiden escape and the afternoon sun wasn't helping anything. The sisters watched with growing tension and fear as the group stopped and began to argue, the tree which they were hiding in wasn't strong and they could hear the wood starting to give way. Sofi closed her eyes and began mumbling a quick prayer under her breath.

Fate seemed to really hate them. The tree split with a massive crack and Sofi was sent sprawling on the ground, Thetia got off slightly better and landed on her feet. Every single eye turned towards them and for a few seconds there was a tense silence. Then...

"It's the silver haired maiden!"

Sofi's eyes widened. Where they talking about her? But they hadn't done anything in Daein. Chaos broke out as all of the soldiers seemed to lunge for her at once. Her sister grabbed her hand and shot into the woods, hoping to lose them in the trees. Panic and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. This was what they had always feared; discovery. Thetia was running on instinct, her feet knew the trails and she could run for quite a while. Sofia could not, her endurance was poor and she was getting short of breath.

The forest floor was not smooth, there were leaves, branches, tree roots, the land wasn't flat either and Sofi couldn't avoid it all. Her foot caught on something and she collapsed on the floor, her hand yanked out of her sisters. She pushed herself up but it was too late. One of the quicker soldiers grabbed her waste and held a sword at her throat.

"I've caught her captain!"

"Tia!" she yelled out and her sister spun around.

Fear gripped her and she pulled out her bow. Her eyes locked on the soldier and she released an arrow. It hit him in the shoulder and he yelled in pain but somehow managed to keep a grip on her sister. No. Desperate she reached for another arrow but it was too late. The rest of the men had turned up. She saw them dragging Sofi away and she shot the arrow. It missed. Her eyes were so focused on her sister that she didn't see the soldiers circle behind her.

There was a painful blow to her head and she fell to the ground. Fighting against the darkness, she saw her sister being carried away reaching back for her. Trying to stand was impossible and eventually her eyes shut. The soldiers stared at the strange wild woman who had fought them.

"Sir, what should we do with her?" The captain examined the woman with cold eyes.

"Leave her here, our main concern is to get the girl back to commander Jarod."

"Yes sir."

The soldiers marched away, eager to return to the civilised world and pleased with their captive. Surely they would be rewarded. Little did they know that their actions would alter the fate of the land.

**Some time later**

Why did her head hurt? Slowly she opened her eyes, the sun had long since set and there was almost no light at all. She frowned. They would have to find shelter soon. Why hadn't Sofi-. Her eyes widened and she shot up straight.

"Sofi!" she span around, eyes darting frantically for any sign of her sister. She grabbed her bow and called out to her sister. There was no answer. She felt tears prick at her eyes. The silence of the forest was no comfort now. Her sister was gone, her closest and only friend. She was supposed to protect Sofi she was older and the strongest of the two. How could this have happened.

Anger rose up inside of her. This was why they didn't deal with people. They hurt you, took everything and gave nothing. Laguz or beorc it didn't matter, they were shunned by both. Shunned for something that wasn't even their fault. They couldn't choose who their parents were, yet they were blamed, treated as abominations. Was this their fate, to be victims of a prejudiced society that would never accept them.

She had to rescue Sofi. Resolve shone in her eyes. Nothing would stop her from finding her sister. To do that she would have to leave the forest and she was going to need some supplies. The gold from the recent trip was in her cloak and she was sure that one of her safe places was here. Her eyes turned to the horizon. She was going to take her first steps out into a world that had taken everything away from her and it was going to be terrifying.

**AN: So sorry for the late update. Do you think that I write the characters well or are they OCC? So the next few chapters are going to be following Thetia and her journey and then switch back to Sofia. Anyway I'm not sure who to pair with Sofia. I've done a poll on my account so could you tell me who you think she should be with please. Please review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me - my OC's do**

**Chapter 3**

It had taken no time at all for her to reach the forest edge that lead onto Daein, now the easy part was over. Thetia gripped her bow tight against her chest. She had to do this, Sofi was the only one she cared about in the whole of Telius, and those brutes of soldiers had taken her away. Despite this, the instinct that had helped her survive in the forest for all these years was screaming at her to turn away, turn and retreat back to her safe place. She was fighting against herself: the unknown and home, danger and safety, her sister or herself. A drop of watershed onto her nose and was quickly followed by another. Tia stood there as the rain slowly soaked her cloak, the material pressed against her like a second skin. Goddess! She felt like a child again; scared and powerless to protect those she cared about.

No. She was not the same girl. She had grown, she could survive the forest and she could find her sister. Besides if she didn't who would? Closing her eyes, Thetia stepped out of the forest and into the world.

The atmosphere of the marketplace was hectic and oppressing. Stall owners yelled out offers and sales, promising dreams and wondrous items from across Tellius. Women haggled over meat and vegetables while the men argued over prices. Dirty street scullions dashed between the throngs of people, and purses mysteriously disappeared from the wealthy patrons. For Tia it was hell. It was one of the larger towns in Daein and certainly the biggest she had been in. The sights and smells bombarded her sense and her sensitive eyes stung from the fumes.

Soldiers in red armour patrolled the streets and she kept her focus on them but avoided them. First she needed to find out if anyone had seen a group of soldiers leave the forest. She walked over to one of the less crowded stalls were a fat man was selling food. Well he seemed to be eating more of it than selling it. As she neared his eyes met hers and a fake large smile stretched across his face.

"What can I get for you, some tomatoes, a couple of carrots, a chicken?" She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off.

"Oh I know, you came to check out my pumpkins. Best pumpkins in all of Tellius I tell you!" She seriously doubted that but she needed some information. But because of the day she had had her mental state was similar to a spring that had been wound up too tight.

"I'm not here to sample your wares sir." Her voice came out brittle and cold. The clearly stupid stall owner merely ignored her and prattled on about how he had the "best of the best" of everything, and she was starting to get a little annoyed at him. Goddess above! Where all beorc like this one? She seriously hoped not, otherwise a lot of them may find themselves getting acquainted with her knife.

"Have you ever seen such a fine selection of strawberries? These are-"

"The best in all of Tellius. I know!" She snapped her voice beginning to show some of her anger. This man was completely useless.

"Listen I just want some information. A couple of days ago did a group of soldiers pass through here?" The mans mood changed instantly: the over eager seller was replaced by a suspicious cautious man.

"Listen girl, I'm an honest guy and don't want any trouble. So I think you should leave quickly, before you get both of us thrown in jail." She narrowed her eyes.

"So you have seen something."

"I ain't seen nothing. Now go."

"My sister was taken by those brutes so I suggest you tell me what you know." He scowled.

"I don't appreciate being threatened by some crazy bitch with a bow. Leave or else."

Now if he had known that Tia didn't respond well to threats he wouldn't have said that. But since the only person who knew her well was locked away in some cramped dungeon cell (and the only one who could calm her down) he felt no reservations over trying to intimidate her...and found himself staring down an arrow pointed at his mouth.

"Or else what." Her instincts were controlling her and there was a threat you eliminated it. Sweat began to pour down his face and she could practically taste his fear. He swallowed and began to wave his arms around in a placating manner.

"Now, now. Let's not do anything hasty. I was just saying-"

"Tell me what you know or you'll soon find yourself missing an ear." He gulped and began to babble.

"Umm L-Let me think...Oh y-yeah. I-I was setting up stock you see. I gotta get the best spot I can you understand. And while I was unpacking the pumpkins I was yelling at my helper to get a move on. You know how hard it is to find someone who can do their job right. (She didn't lower the bow and he gulped again) Anyway, there I was just getting ready for market when I saw this group of big ugly soldiers stomping down the street like they owned it. It was only for a second but I thought I saw a girl. She was sorta draped over one of their backs and I couldn't see her face."

"Where were they heading?" Hope sprung in her chest but she made sure not to take her eyes off the clearly skittish man. The rest of the crowd were too busy in the general atmosphere of the market to pay attention.

"Ughhhh. I think they were heading out of town. Going up north, that's where the head of the occupation army stays." He was able to get out still terrified.

Finally, a destination. Her mind went whirring with different plans. But then she made a mistake, a mistake that was going to change her life. Once she had gotten the information she needed, she dismissed the man as a threat and lowered her bow, then turned around and walked away. Tia had never been around people and while this made her suspicious of them she hadn't realised the more sly and cunning part of their nature. Now the stall owner wanted this creepy and scary woman away from him forever. He was an honest hard-working fellow, at least in his mind, and he didn't deserve to be treated in such a way. So the second he was sure she was safely away from him:

"GUARDS, THAT WOMAN THREATENED TO KILL ME AND TRIED TO STEAL MY GOODS!" He bellowed. Now that was completely false, she had in fact threatened to remove his ear not his life. But the town guards didn't know that.

Tia spun round in shock as the armoured soldiers raced towards her with their weapons out. Cursing she turned and ran. Her feet hit the stone in a frantic pace and she could here them chasing after her. Why where there so many people here?! Dodging, weaving ducking; she had to escape. Her heart pounded in her chest and she pushed her legs to run even faster. There! On her left was a small alleyway, just big enough for her to squeeze through. Her one chance and she took it.

Suddenly swerving left she disappeared down the alley, leaving her pursuers to cry out in confusion and frustration. Still she kept on sprinting; not really looking where she was going, the only thing she was aware of was the steady flow of blood through her veins and the rhythmic thud of her feet hitting the cobbles of the street. At least until she crashed into something...and was sent sprawling on to the floor with a thud.

Her knees stung and her ankle felt twisted. Perfect, just what she needed. Clenching her teeth she turned to see the thing/person that had got in her way. It was a person, male probably from his height and build but he was wearing a long brown cloak with the hood pulled over his head. Ignoring him for the moment she turned attention back to her foot. Gingerly, she ran her fingers over her ankle and hissed in pain. Yeah definitely twisted and would probably take a couple of days to heal.

"That looks painful." Oh so it speaks. Her mind was not in the friendly mode, but then again it was rarely was.

"You think. Here's a tip when someone is running down a street at high speed don't get in their way." The figure cocked his head at her.

"I believe you were the one who ran into me and in my experience people don't run that fast unless they've done something wrong or are escaping." There was a tinge of amusement in the voice. It was actually quite a nice voic- and what was she thinking?

"No I was just running for exercise."

"Well you certainly look to be in great shape."

"Are you complimenting me. After you just knocked me over and injured me."

"Now technically you injured yourself, I can't take the blame for that."

"Well if you had moved out of the way we wouldn't be having this problem."

"I don't mind this at all. I'm having a very entertaining conversation with a pretty girl who ran straight for my arms."

"I did no such thing!"

"Maybe not but a guy can dream."

"Pervert!"

"Now that's a litt-" he was cut off by the sound of voices from down the street and Tia blanched.

"No they're coming" She began to push herself off the ground but felt a shot of pain up her leg. "Ahh!" The stranger looked down at her, or at least she assumed he was because she couldn't see his face.

"Who are you running from?" She blinked at the change of tone. His voice had gone stern and the playfulness had vanished. She looked up at him. Was she really going to tell him? Did she have a choice? Right now he was her best hope for staying free.

"The market soldiers. One of the stall owners accused me of stealing and they ran after me." The noise was getting closer and she was still struggling to get up. A hand grabbed her arm and her legs and the next thing she knew she was laying in the arms of the stranger, who then turned and ran further down the alley.

"W-What on earth are you doing!" she shrieked.

"I'm not particularly fond of the soldiers here and I can't leave a damsel in distress. Besides I finally got you in my arms." Her cheeks coloured and she shrieked.

"Pervert." He only laughed and ran on. She was stunned at his strength and speed. Surely he should be slower, he was carrying her but still able to out run the soldiers. There was no way a hu-. Realization struck. A beorc couldn't be this strong but a Laguz could. She turned her eyes back to his face which she still couldn't see.

"What's your name?" he asked and she jolted.

"You're asking me my name while where running for our lives?"

"Now's a good a time as any."

"You are insane!"

"It's been said before." She sighed and risked a glance behind them. Nothing.

"My name is Thetia. Yours?"

"Ranulf."

**AN: I'm so sorry, just believe me when I say that a lot has been going on for me. Anyway, do you think Ranulf is OOC? I hope I've written him alright. Remember the poll is still up and please check out my one-shot. Thank you for reading and big thank yous to NinjaSheik, SweetCandies, nomey1 and Shezu for reviewing!**


End file.
